


[Podfic of] Mating Flight / written by dragonspell

by EosRose



Series: Pern [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dragons, M/M, Mating Flight, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Every single time that Carinth, his Green, got ready to rise for another mating flight, J’sen felt like a scared, skittish virgin all over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burn_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_child/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mating Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202889) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by accrues

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Pern-01-Mating-Flight.mp3) | 26.26 MB | 00:38:06  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Pern-01-Mating-Flight.m4b) | 18 MB | 00:38:06  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/mating-flight/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


End file.
